


Cooking Teacher

by NoNeedToBePerfect (DiasPenguin)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, YouRiko Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/NoNeedToBePerfect
Summary: Riko learns from a tablet.YouRiko Week Day 4: Cooking, long-distance





	Cooking Teacher

"Harder Riko! Faster!" You screamed at her girlfriend.

"How is this not fast enough?" Riko asked. She was losing her patience. She'd been at this for ages and her arm was getting tired.

You continued to encourage her, "Just don't stop. The more you do it the better you get!"

Riko looked at You with exasperation, only to receive stern instruction, "Don't look away, watch what you're doing!"

All of this just to break up egg yolks.

Riko's face scrunched up. She considered turning off the tablet You was speaking from; while it would be very rude the swimmer was not contributing.

It wasn't that Riko didn't genuinely appreciate You's help, but this was too much. Riko was beating eggs, which happened to be in a huge variety of the foods she had been practicing that day. It seemed to get the smoothness needed for good omelets, one needed to beat the eggs much faster than what Riko was used to.

After an embarrassing TV interview with Dia, Riko felt she needed to improve her cooking game. The task doesn't seem too difficult, especially with the support of her long-distance girlfriend You Watanabe who was a talented chef in her own right. The only problem was, You learned to cook from her family, not from online videos. She had learned by example, and thus didn't use physical measuring cups for recipes not named cake. While learning recipes passed down purely through oral recitation had a unique appeal, it meant all her instructions had a vagueness to them. Riko was not a fan of the imprecision that came with estimating how thin, smooth, or long ingredients were. It was also difficult dealing with the fact that trying new things for the first time often meant mistakes. A lot of mistakes.

None of these mistakes seemed to bother her beloved You-chan, who had been instructing her through the steps via tablet. 

You did appear to be having her own troubles.

"I wish I was there too." You said. It hadn't been the first time the thought was spoken out loud. As the saying goes, distance makes the heart grow fonder. The nature of a long-distance relationship meant all their communication was done via electronics, and while those online interactions were a million times better than no interactions at all, it seemed one such as You Watanabe could not help but imagine what they could have. A position Riko agreed with. Riko would have preferred a physical body to a tablet any day of the week, poor instructions or otherwise.

"Don't worry," Riko said, "we'll spend time together soon."

"Not until New Years." the other girl huffed.

"Which is getting closer. And we'll always have calls like this."

"I know. It's just not the same."

Riko sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she could never cheer up You when this topic came up. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"If you'd like, I can always-"

"Come early?" You finished. "You don't want that. I don't want that either. I know how much you like your work, and you don't need to change that for me. I knew what I signed up for when we started this."

The conviction of You's statement hit Riko hard. While Riko disliked feeling upstaged, she was grateful You respected her passion for her work. It helped her to know she wasn't seriously causing rifts in their relationship when she was being a little selfish.

You continues, "I just... you know. I like you. Like a lot. That's why i'm like this. I might get down sometimes, but as long as we're together, I'm happy."

Gosh, You was making Riko feel every emotion in the world. Her eyes turned away from the tablet, and they weren't going back anytime soon. This is the sort of confession Riko didn't hear every day, and thank god because if she did her heart wouldn't be able to handle it. Riko strained to formulate a proper response. 

"I appreciate it. I appreciate you. I hope we'll be together soon; I'm not a fan of long distance relationships either."

You perked up at this," Really? For a while, I was thinking it was just me."

She thought she was the only one feeling lonely? What put that idea in You's head? It's true Riko didn't voice her worries as much as her energetic girlfriend, but it's not like she was hiding them. 

"If i were next to you, I wouldn't have to bother with all this cooking nonsense." Riko said, earning a chortle from her tablet.

"Wait till New Years then! You'll get to experience all the Watanabe specials!"

That and so much more. You meant a lot to Riko, and Riko would have to remember she meant a lot to You too.

**Author's Note:**

> I left a lot of stuff vague, like what age Riko and You are and what jobs they are. I hope that doesn't bother you as a reader too much, but i wasn't sure what sort of jobs i wanted them to have. Feel free to pick your own to fit your personal fantasy!  
> Also YouRiko week is a thing! I heard about it back when i shipped these two a lot harder, but it snuck up on me. This'll be my only contribution, but I'll be reading a lot so good luck on your fics if you're also participating!


End file.
